


Paint

by megsta95



Series: Sherlolly Smutty One Shots [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I tried to plot, Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, didn't work out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsta95/pseuds/megsta95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Molly have a paint fight leading into sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to plot, but didn't really work... and the title.. yeah... but let me know what you think!

Easily gliding the paint brush back and forth, Molly stuck her tongue out while she concentrated. Sherlock strolled in with a brand new tin of paint and set it down, admiring how adorable she looked as she painted. “You do realize, if you used a paint roller, the job will get done much faster.” He said, making Molly jump a bit, almost falling off the step stool. “Oh, no you don't!” Sherlock ran and caught her just in time, before she fell. Molly's paint brush, splattering Sherlock's cheek with bright yellow paint in the process.

“Opps” She giggled, covering her hand over her mouth.

He blinked a couple of times, making Molly laugh even more.

“Sorry! Sorry!” She apologized, still full of giggles.

“You don't seem, like you are” He cracked a smile as he settled her down on her feet.

“No?”

Before moving closer he quietly replied “No” He leaned in going for a kiss, when Molly placed her brush in front of her mouth, his lips landing right smack dab in the middle. Slowly removing his face away from the paint covered brush, Molly burst into laughter, upon seeing his yellow smeared lips, chin and nose. Sherlock blinked his eyes open one at a time, before letting his sea green hues, land on her brown ones. Smirking, he inched closer, while Molly back away. “You're going to pay for that.”

“Oh really?”

“Mhmm.”

“We'll,” She reached down behind her and picked up the open bucket of paint, dipping the brush in it . “see about that!” flicked the soaked brush at him. Staining his gray t-shirt and a bit of his track pants.

Dropping the can, she ran to the other side of the room. She watched Sherlock bend down and place his hands in the streaming yellow paint, that was now leaking from the tin, on it's side. He grinned as he leaped forward and trapped her against the wall. He wrapped his hands around the side of her face, and put his painted lips against her clean ones. At first she squirmed as she tasted the paint, but was rooted to the floor as he continued to kiss her softly. Moaning, she wrapped her arms around his neck, paint brush dripping down his back. Sherlock groaned as he pressed her up against the wall further, snaking his tongue against hers, thrusting his already growing erection against her center. 

Their tongues battling it out, while their bodies rocked together, Sherlock slipped one hand off her cheek and slammed it against the wall, needing to find something solid to hold onto. Tearing his mouth away, he ran his nose along the shell of her ear, before gently biting on her ear lobe. Dropping the brush, Molly ran her hands through his hair, grasping handfuls of hair and pulling. Sherlock messily, slid his mouth down her neck, until he reached her clavicle, skillfully leaving his mark. Both his hands snaked down, until he held her under her breasts, rubbing his thumbs in circular motions. 

“Sherlock” Molly gasped, closing her eyes. Yelping when he immediately picks her up and lays her down in the middle of the room, flat on her back. She watched as he pulls his shirt off in one swift motion, licking her lips, she reached for the ties on his track pants and undoes them. Before she can pull them down, he is over top of her, looking into her eyes. He runs a yellow painted finger across her bottom lip, as his other hand trails up her bare stomach, she throws her head back as he massages her breasts through her bra. It isn't long before, her bra claps is undone, shirt hiked up,a trail of kisses up her abdomen and his wet hot tongue is swirling around her hardened nipples.

Her breath hitches, as she feels his erection hitting her thigh, and he puts a nipple between his teeth. “Mmm...” Molly, moans biting her lip, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Sherlock, clucks his tongue, as he takes his hands and removes her legs. He shakes his head. “Aways the eager beaver.”

She giggles “Not exactly sexy talk” She quipped

“Mmm, no, it's not.” He slides up her body, until his mouth is against her ear “Not to worry, you won't be laughing when my throbbing cock is inside of you, making you beg for more, as I thrust in and out, until I make you come” Molly squeaks at his dirty words. “I will make you come hard, my little one, so hard you'll scream my name for the world to hear, let them know what I did to you, they will know how I made you scream in ecstasy” He purrs.

Molly writhes underneath him, feeling her wetness drip through her knickers. Sherlock yanks her top off, with her help of course, her bra coming off easily, he pulls her leggings down in one fluid motion, tossing them aside. He looks hungrily at her soaked panties. Sherlock crawls up, letting his face hover over her center, flicking his tongue out, running it against the fabric. 

Arching her back, Molly moans, grasping the sheet, they have on the floor, that was meant to protect it from the paint. With each flick of his tongue, Molly pulls the sheet closer to her. He moves his mouth away from her heat and to her inner thigh, sucking, only removing his mouth when he pulled down her knickers with his hands. 

She whimpered as he grazed his lips against her folds, teasing. “Please” She begged.

“As you wish” He said before delving right in, putting his whole mouth on her clit, letting his tongue give fast strokes. 

“Oh, god” She was holding onto the sheet so hard, her knuckles were pure white. “I'm so close” She cried out as her body twitched. Sherlock hummed against her clit, sending her into overdrive, screaming out his name as she came.

“That's my girl” He purred. Standing up he watched her come down from her orgasm, as he took his pants off, springing free his throbbing cock. He pumped himself, as he watched Molly's body move up and down as her breathing returned to normal. Running a finger on his tip, he gathered some precum and returned to his position over Molly, offering her a taste. Smiling, Molly pulls his finger into her mouth and sucks up and down, swallowing. Sherlock's eyes gleamed as he watched her in awe. “You're so beautiful” He whispers, swiping some hair behind her ear.

She blushes at his compliment, running her hands up and down his back, waiting for him to proceed. Without warning, Sherlock glides himself inside of her, not waiting for her to get used to him, he thrusts in and out. Seconds later Molly joins him in his thrusts, challenging him to go faster, harder. Until they are a breathless heap on the floor, moaning and panting, each other's names. Sherlock came first, filling her with his seed, saying her name into her neck. She waited patiently for him to calm down, as he slid a finger in between them and thrust himself in and out of her again. Two thrusts in and his ministrations, Molly came hard, as he promised, screaming his name.

When Molly came back from her orgasm, Sherlock slid himself out of her and rolled over into a pool of cold paint. “Ahh!” He quickly shot up on his feet.

“Wha..?” Laughing, Molly sat up and looked around. The room was a mess, Sherlock's hand print was on the wall where they had snogged, paint was on the hardwood floor, where she had dropped the bucket and thanks to her moving the sheet, it spilled everywhere! “Oh, my” 

“You should see yourself” Sherlock flew from the room and quickly brought back a mirror. 

Molly shrieked as she ran her hands through her hair, which sported, bright yellow paint throughout it, her mouth was yellow as well, face smeared with it.

“Having sex with paint-”

“Bad” Molly finished, at least they had a good time.


End file.
